


Reconquest

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fantasy fight, M/M, Swords and Sorcery, miraculous magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: A seemingly peaceful city is the sight of a fight that hasn't finished, and there are people here that want to finish the fight.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Santa 2020





	Reconquest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christallized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallized/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Chris!  
> I tried my best, I hope you like it!

“You really do think we’ll be able to sell the extra of our town’s production in Tel Andarios? I thought the city was dangerous.” A farmer dressed in simple clothes of brown and tan spoke.

“That’s why I have this.” The second farmer replied, pointing to the sheathed sword buckled to his side. “And why you have that.” He then pointed to the staff made of a dark wood with a single red crystal embedded into the top of it. “You don’t trust your magic skill?”

“I mean…” The first laughed, his chest raising and falling rapidly. “I know I have access to special magic, but it’s still nothing compared to the legendary works of some of the mages of Ivory Gate produce.”

“Of course, but it’s not like they’re going to spring from an alleyway and steal fresh… well mostly-fresh vegetables. They’ve got better things to do.”

“And remember, the village elder also wants us to pick up some materials for the upcoming rites. You do know what to grab, right?”

“Yeah I do, just because I’m stronger than your lanky ass doesn’t mean I’m dumb.”

“Well then recite the list back to me, muscle-for-brains.”

“An angel feather, a demon horn, a ghost crystal and a nightmare orb shard. It’s four items, how dumb did you think I am Mezal?”

“Dumb enough, Keris. Do you want me to tell you exactly how many times you lost your own pants?”

Keris gave him a playful shove. “We’re not talking about that.”

“Suuure”

“Those people look like farmers, Nath, are you sure we should go after them?” A figure asked from the shadows, looking at the two farmers wheeling a cart of vegetables and two barrels.

“I overheard them talking.” Another figure grinned from the same shadows, a pencil and pen in hand. “And we’ll give them a bit of a more than they bargained for.” He splayed out his hands, showing a demon horn, an angel feather, a ghost crystal, a nightmare orb shard and two electrum marks. “If only I could draw edible food.” The second figure added, in a lower voice.

“Don’t worry about it, Nath, I’ll just…” The first figure stepped out from the shadows, but he was still covered in a cloak. His eyes glowed green and then the barrels and buckets of food floated out onto the ground, and then lowered the four objects and two coins onto the cart.

“What if they find out, and track us down?” He asked, when the weight of what he did came to him. “One of them had a sword and the other has magical energy in his body. If they ever find out what happened we’ll surely be dead. We’re going to have to move to Kolmnor.”

A warm hand found itself on his shoulder, waves of energy rippling through his body. He looked up and saw Nath had his hand on his shoulder. “They’re going to be fine. We saved them time, you know how much the merchants here would tear them apart.”

“You’re right, I guess.”

“Let’s get this over to Anor Eligon, there’s people there that need these things.”

“Don’t talk so loudly about Anor Eligon.” Marc warned him.

Right, he needed to be careful. He swirled his head around, but nobody had heard him mention Anor Eligon. Good. He didn’t know what would’ve happened if a Guardsman heard his speech.

The thing about Tel Andarios was that most people either lived on the surface of the lone mountain, climbing up the mountainside in the whitestone towers, or the small plateaus where the upper class lived, or in the lower class city surrounding the mountain, extending out for over a mile in every direction, even beyond where the three rivers met.

But there was another part of the city that people didn’t know about that much. Tel Andarios had never fallen completely to Tangelia, and he’s heading to the cave systems of the Unconquerable City.

The entrances to the interior mountain caves were hard to find now, even for people who spent their entire lives living in Tel Andarios (also known as Anor Eligon). However, the True Mages knew who they were so then they slipped into an alleyway that looked just like any other, the stone brick, white plaster, darkwood timbers, and red slate roofs looking like any other city light you’d find. There were even  _ tannelor _ sitting in wrought steel holders, giving out their light like they always did. All in all, a perfectly normal alley.

But as the two of them approached the cliff face that looked just like any other side of the cliff face that separated the Upper City from the Lower City, it shimmered a little bit, and they walked right through as if it were never there, revealing an elegant stone corridor with  _ tannelor _ sitting in steel holders as normal, and wood and steel doors going along the shaped stone walls every so often. There were branching chambers, wide lit halls that went in every way, but they kept to the main “road” that gently sloped down over and over again, taking the paths that led them deeper and deeper.

Sooner or later the  _ tannelor  _ would run out, so he took the time now to draw his own  _ tannelor _ , an orb of white light that quickly turned out to be useful when the  _ tannelor _ abruptly ended, along with the smoothed stone walls and ceiling, and the light of his  _ tannelor _ was the only light in the cave. There were still steel holders, but they were completely empty. And he heard the faint rumbling of new caves being dug out of the endless stone under the ground underneath Tel Andarios. After going even further deep inside the caves, he approached a dark metal door. What the door was made of he didn’t know, but it had stood up against an army. There were slits in the wall you wouldn’t see even a foot away, but someone could shoot all sorts of arrows out. Alright, let’s see if he can remember the passcode for the door. He drew a complicated and detailed leaf, taking almost ten minutes to finish it in detail, and then without a moment of hesitation, he slammed his leaf into the metal “door” which was all but a wall at this point.

Instead of breaking on the wall, it sunk in instead, and then the door split in two, revealing that the door was a foot and a half in width. It closed behind them as soon as the last barrel Marc was carrying passed through the gates, it closed in an instant. He didn’t want to be stuck in between that.

The moment the door closed, what looked like a dead end faded away like a mirage, revealing a large city.  _ Tannelor _ embedded into the rough stone wall were the only light source for the city. He took off the wool coat he was wearing when a wave of heat washed over him. Even for the normal heat of a Tel Andarios summer, this was incredibly warm. Maybe even warmer than a summer in Jian.

“Why’s it so warm here?” He asked nobody in particular, as he looked at the people walking around in the city. Grey cloth, unusually pale skin, larger eyes, not the usual look of a Volstanian.

A figure in dark metal armor approached them. “It gets warmer the closer to the Center of the World we get Nathaniel. Compared to the Deep Dark.” The figure gave a slight chuckle. “It can get up to 120 Shevils down there.”

As much as he hated it, his brain translated that into Tangelian measurements and the figure was astounding. 450 Rhal. He was surprised people could even  _ survive _ at that temperature. “Why dig so deep anyways? The likeliness of someone figuring out that Anor Eligon still exists down here is pretty unlikely.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a couple of people loading the supplies they paid for with some

“Well not really. We’re taking back the city.” The figure announced. “We’re doing it today.”

“You repaired the Trendielier?” He asked incredulously. “How did you repair it so fast? I thought you told me he wasn’t going to have it repaired for another month at least.”

That made the figure smile underneath his helmet. “Well looks like he was wrong in his assessment. Things dealing with the Void can often be unpredictable. He’s ready to finish the battle of Anor Eligon. And look, there it is.”

A crimson butterfly flew out from somewhere deep in the city, and it landed on the pen he used for his magic, and he noticed as Marc had the same thing happen, a crimson butterfly flew into the worn dark oak staff that was his magic focus.

_ “Mightillustrator, are you ready to finish the battle of Anor Eligon?” _

“I was born ready.” He replied. 

He felt the energy rushing through him from the dark energy that Papillon used in his powerful magic. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Alix, now known as Timebreaker, and Max, now known as The Gamemaster, came to either side. “You ready?” He asked.

“Of course.” Timebreaker replied.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The Gamemaster asked in turn.

Far from the deepest caves, atop the taller of the two mountains, a messenger ran though Askiedara Castle, up a series of staircases until he reached a man dressed in nice clothes. Fine silks and gold trim, and a breastplate of shiny steel with the symbol of a screeching 2-headed eagle on it rested over a blue silk shirt.

“Lord Skaffelos, Lord Skaffelos!” The messenger yelled, panting from the exhaustion. “The armies of Volstane are at the gates! General Nessilon got the Guardsman readied, but we’re outnumbered.”

Lord Skaffelos laughed at that. “Tel Andarious is not going to fall. There’s a reason I moved here from Tevalis. The Volstanians built this city pretty well, and I only improved the fortifications in the city. We can wait out the entirety of the Volstanian army in this city, and then invade down. Imagine me sitting in Anor Lukoyo! I’ll be crowned King for sure!”

“But Sir, Papillon has deployed dozens of his enhanced warriors from somewhere inside the city to join in the attack!”

“Deploy the heroes, then!” He yelled out in response. “The Volstanian army is of no consequence compared to an attack from Papillon at this scale.” He grabbed his long-bladed spear, which looked to be made of glass, and glowed slightly like a dimmer  _ tannelor _ . Forged by the clerics from the sacred forges of the city of Lightmaker, it was the perfect weapon to fight Papillon’s forces. Attendants came by and put on boots and a helm, both made out of Darksteel. Only the best magical artifacts for him. He jumped out of the window that was well over fifty paces from the rest of the castle. Ethereal wings sprung from his breastplate, and his spear shimmered brighter. Alright, let’s kill some of Papillon’s fighters, and once Papillon is defeated, there will be no doubt that  _ he _ owned Tel Andarios, the so-called Unconquerable city. 

One of the first things that Mightillustrator noticed when he burst into the upper city was a figure in armor flying at him in darksteel armor. This must be a lord or general in charge. Why would they go directly into battle?

He drew a wall directly in front of the general, but it didn’t seem to delay him a second because that shiny spear cut through the wall like it was warm butter.

“Reverser!” He yelled aloud. “Reverse the effects of his sword!”

Reverser flew in with his one black wing and one white wing, and threw a folded paper bird at the sword, but the guy sliced it in half like it wasn’t magical at all.

“Papillon’s enhanced powers come from a special type of dark magic, and my sword was made in the blessed forges in Lightmaker!” The general declared. “Burn in holy fire, possessed creatures!” Tongues of white and faint blue fire lashed out from the spear this general guy jabbed forward. The fire was fast, but he was able to effortlessly dodge it. The fire however soared onward and scorched one of the Volstanian battle eagles. 

He needs to focus on his next drawing, something a bit more detailed. Thankfully, he noticed Reverser keeping up the fight, spamming paper birds at the general guy, who used his spear to break them into pieces. 

The object he drew finally manifested when he finished it. A massive ballista appeared in the air, and shot a javelin larger than the general guy’s spear straight at him. A shining shield of light manifested in midair to block, but the shield was insufficient and the javelin broke through, but the general guy dodged it.

He spared a quick glance around the city, seeing the battle rage on. He noticed Stoneheart, larger than the buildings around him, wrecking the outer wall. He would’ve noticed more, but the spear shot out an ethereal version of itself his way It was moving too fast for him to draw anything in defense, or even to dodge. He couldn’t move the ballista to defend himself-

“Throwing a spear? What happens when it’s thrown right back at you?”

A paper bird struck the ethereal spear, flipping it’s direction and causing it to stab into the warrior’s shoulder, causing a spurt of blood to come spraying out.

That didn’t seem to give him any pause, because despite the blood flowing from his wound, a fireball of white fire raced out of the spear and destroyed his ballista. Damn this spear was annoying him so much.

His eraser! He could just erase this guy out of existence! He grabbed his eraser and used it on the man. “See how it feels to be erased!” He yelled out.

He looked up from his tablet to see the man was still there, the remnants of white fire swirling in the distance. “I already told you I am immune to your magic.” The man declared, swirling his spear in the air. “Now I ask you, are you immune to mine?”

The man held out his shining spear, and a circular rune that looked like it was made out of tiny lines of white-hot fire appeared in the air, and then was sent soaring towards him. He tried to use his eraser on it, but it didn’t work. What was with this guy’s powers?

“You think that rune will harm? What happens when it helps?” He heard Reverser cry out.

A second paper bird flew up and struck the rune, coloring it black, the glowing purple rune struck him.

Almost immediately he felt rejuvenated, as if he’d woken up from a long sleep. His entire body felt replenished, and he felt he could fight forever. Furthermore, he could see sharper than an eagle, noticing the slightly rusted iron nail on a crossboard that was part of a shop owner's house that had collapsed almost a half mile away. He could hear the slightest movement coming from this guy’s body, and could probably track him with his eyes closed from the vibrations in the air, the almost overpowering smell this guy emitted, and the movements that sounded so loud coming from him.

“Looks like your magic has no effect.” He couldn’t help but grinning as he saw Reverser fly up right beside him. 

“With the two of us fighting together, we are unstoppable!” Reverser declared, readying two more paper birds. “What do you say to that, Lord Skaffelos?”

Reverser had figured out the guy’s name somehow, but that didn’t seem to make the Lord Skaffelos perturbed in any way. “The battle has only started, foul demons!” And then the lord charged forward at him, spear ready for a strike. A moment later, He met the blade of the spear with a simple metal staff. An audible crack was heard when the two met, and when he retracted his staff and took a look at it, the staff was almost broken in two, spidery cracks going all around it. A second hit from the lord’s spear which landed in the exact spot sliced the staff in half. 

“You don’t really think that you can win, do you?”

This time he made a larger staff, made of darksteel, but another swing from this nobleman, and the bladed edge of his spear embedded itself halfway in the staff. The nobleman yanked it out and tried for a second strike. This one wasn’t as lucky, and it ended up bouncing off of the darksteel rod.

“Looks like you’re actually becoming a challenge now.” This lord Skaffelos declared, readying his spear in a defensive position. “What are you going to do, foul demons, when you face the power of the Divine?”

A shining spear of light roared down from above, as bright as the noonday sun, heading straight for him. 

“Spear of the sun? Return to where you came!” Reverser called out, and he threw a paper bird at the spear, causing it to head back into the sky. Reverser’s going to have to hold out some more, because he’s working on another, even larger project. There had been rumors of a weapon the Mordelkinese used in battle. A metal tube of smoke and fire and noise that hurled a metal ball at incredible speeds. And apparently they weren’t magical at all! He’d been fortunate enough to get an incomplete set of schematics. It was enough.

“I can reverse anything you throw our way.” Reverser declared. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t just have powers from my spear, you know.” Lord Skaffelos yelled in response, and then pulled out a small object. A bracelet made out of tiny silver filaments, that looked like it could be shattered by dropping it too hard. He slipped it on, and in a burst of silver and white light, lord Skaffelos emerged. His normally black armor was now pure, shining white. Elegant gold runes traced themselves across every single inch of the armor, and every so often glittering rubies ranging in size from a pinky nail to one the size of his fist in the center of his chest.

The spear shone even brighter than before, the bladed edge was now lava like in appearance, red and white and almost flowing like a liquid. Tiny drops of lava fell from the blade’s edge, falling to the city below.

“So many people think spiders are the emissaries of the Forsaken One.” The nobleman began. “But the truth is that since bugs and flies are the main tool of the Forsaken One, to spread pestilence and plague, spiders are actually the symbol of the Lightbringer.” The nobleman swung the spear seemingly at random, but waves of golden light started tracing themselves across the sky.

“The web of light I weave will catch you evildoers.” Lord Skaffelos announced. “What can you do now?”

He’d put the final touches on the strange Mordelkenese weapon, and it manifested in midair. Using the Copy feature, he soon had over fifty staring at the Lord.

“This.” He replied, and then all the weapons fired. A cascade of sight and sound, hundred-pound metal balls racing their way to impact this self-proclaimed Lord of Light.

“If you truly are an emissary of the Light, you wouldn’t occupy a city and oppress its people. This is just proof you twist the Light to suit your own needs.”

The web collapsed in on the nobleman, and then there was a massive burst of light that made him shield his vision.

It took a full thirty seconds for him to recover his vision, but when he finally blinked himself to full vision, there was only the spear floating in midair. All of those weapons he’d drawn were gone (he should really try to find out their name)

He went to draw another one, but a beam of light nearly made him lose a hand, forcing him to jerk his hand back. He looked at the offending target, and the nobleman was still alive somehow. His armor was in pieces, and blood was leaking from almost every limb, falling down to the city below.

“Did you really think such primitive tricks would work on me?” And before his eyes, the nobleman’s wounds started to close. “The clerics of Lightmaker can perform some miraculous works. It’s no wonder the city hasn’t fallen yet.”

This was beginning to get annoying. How many things were crammed into that damn spear.

A paper bird flew out from between his legs, aiming for the bracelet, but the nobleman just burned the paper bird to ash with the blade of his spear.

“You two can never defeat me!” The nobleman declared. “I’m stronger than you.”

“There’s three of us.” A voice said.

Turning around, he saw Silencer hovering in the air, a staff in his hand. “Your Grand Archmage was having an affair. Funnily enough, he agreed to give me his greatest staff in return for my silence.”

Silencer then hurled the staff at the nobleman. He moved to block it, but a wave of energy emerged from the staff, a crimson wave that rushed over his form, dissolving the extra armor and additions to the spear until it was back to what it was before.

And then the nobleman fell down into the city below. With his enhanced senses, he heard the crunch and saw the mangled corpse.

“Looks like you did it.” He turned to Silencer.

“It was simple, really. I lied. The Staff of Antimagic works on it’s user as well, making it pretty weak in the hands of a mage.”

Silencer then rushed off down to the palace, probably to cause more chaos.

“C’mon Reverser, let’s free the city.” He said, redrawing the Mordelkilnese weapon.

Reverser readied two paper birds, and flew down into the city, now alight with several fires.

He stood in the grand meeting hall of the Tsaringan Palace. Marble pillars in orderly rows, giving off a light all alone. Nothing as common as  _ tannelor _ here, the nobility had different methods of lighting their mansions and palaces.

Large windows provided even more light. Elegant scenes of stained glass depicting events long past. Someone leveling a mountain with a single spell. The giant Ingten, with his spear of fire that reached all around the planet. Elthur Ten-Dragon, with the ten Elemental Dragons he was known for chained and bound at his feet. Zupith, the Master of Lightning, and countless other scenes depicting things he could only look at. A giant tower that left the world and stretched to the Three Moons, armies clashing, using those Mordelkinese weapons (they call them Akeldi-Tan, after the inventor of them.)

There were more, but the restored Lord Mayor of Anor Eligos, Duke Andre, began to speak.

“Brave citizens of Anor Eligos, I’d like to thank you all for continuing the fight for as long as you could, and in the end, we managed to win the fight. I will speak to Queen Adrella about pushing further into Tangelia!”

He couldn’t help but cheer at that. Maybe they could put an end to that nation once and for all. 

“Anyway, I don’t want to keep you long from the feast I provided for you all, so I have one more statement to make. Lord Skaffilos is dead!”

He cheered louder, for he’d been involved in the death of the Lord.

“Now we adjourn to the feasting hall, where I will praise those who performed magnificently in this battle.”

As everyone adjourned to the main feasting hall, he was pulled aside by Duke Andre, and ushered into a side hall.

“Now.” Duke Andre whispered. “Tangelian Lords are known for fighting amongst themselves almost as much as they fight outsiders, so what you need to do is head to Tanfola Jial and convince the Prince Governor to work with us, you think you and Marc can do the job.”

“Sure.” Marc said. “I think we can pull it off.”

“At least eat first!” Duke Andre said with a laugh. “Now come on, the feast awaits.”


End file.
